


Peaceful Slumber

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Chelia can hear Wendy's heart beating in the quiet room.





	Peaceful Slumber

Wendy’s chest rose and fell gently in her sleep, a strand of her blue hair puffing out and in with her breathing.  Her hand was clasped tightly with Chelia’s, and her steady heartbeat was loud to Chelia’s enhanced senses.  Carla slept at the foot of the bed, curled into a small white ball that glowed in the faint moonlight that streamed in from the bedroom’s window.

Chelia gazed at her friend for a long time, just watching her sleep.  She hadn’t expected that Wendy would join her in Lamia Scale after Fairy Tail’s disbandment.  She had assumed that Wendy would want to be with other members of her guild, with the team she’d been a part of.  Chelia had been so surprised when Wendy had chosen her, and Lamia Scale, instead.

It had been clear, when Wendy had come, that terrible things had happened.  Not only to the guild, but to Wendy as well.  The girl could not stop touching her hair, and she clung to Carla like a lifeline.  The only time Carla had managed to free herself from her friend’s grasp had been when they settled down for bed, and Wendy had reached out in the dark for Chelia’s comforting touch.

Grumbling a little in her sleep, Wendy wiggled across the bed, closer to Chelia.

Chelia closed her eyes, then.  And, to the tune of their hearts quiet beats, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She’d help Wendy heal from whatever had happened to her in the fight against Tartaros.

It was what she did, after all.


End file.
